The Eighth Sage
by Stargazer Alchemist
Summary: FINISHED This is the story of the Eighth Sage.
1. The Begining

The Eighth Sage. By TheMightyKrazoaGod  
  
This is my first fanfiction.net entry so please read and review so I know what to improve or take out. This is just the first chapter but I will update when I can.  
  
Disclamer: I own none of this. Nintendo own's all names, location's, and any other Zelda related items. The only thing I do own is the idea for the Eighth Sage. If you wish to use the idea than please contact me. If I could I would own some of this but stock shares are too highly priced for me to own. Plus I am under-age to own stock but that is beside the point.  
  
This type of writing represents the chracter is thinking  
  
Chapter 1: The Begining.  
  
I am the Eighth Sage.  
  
I am unknown to all, and live a simple life in the land of Hyrule. The Sage of Light Rurau granted me with the Wind Madalion. Since that day after Ganondorf's rule became apparent I was forbidden to tell anyone. Not even my father knows!  
  
Many people know who I am but as I stated before no one know's my secret. Oh! Please excuse me for being so rude. I did not even tell you my name. It is Malon. Living at Lon Lon Ranch has it's benfit's but it is not all fun and games. Working day in and day out is very exausting but it is worth it. The only real joy I have while working there is the visit every so often by Link. Him and I are great friends.  
  
I feel somewhat akward telling my story to a complete stranger (no offence intended) but it has been bothering me for some time that I am forced to tell noone. But it should be known to at least one person beside Rurau and myself. So I will write this down in hope's that someone will find it and know the truth. I will also speak the truth of every event that happened during this ordeal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This all began on the day after the Link opened the Temple of Time. I did not know this until I became a sage. I just finishing feeding the Cucco's when I was whisked, quite suddenenly I might add, to the Temple of Light. I have not inherated the power of the Wind so I was very frightened as you may imagine.  
  
"Where am I?" I thought. This has to be a dream...yes..that's it! I fell asleep under the sun and I am dreaming.  
  
"This is not a dream young Malon." A voice boomed suddenely. "This is quite real. Welcome to the Temple of Light." A man I did not know than appeared in a flash of bright yellow light. He was dressed in a long red robe with a white undershirt. For some reason his wrist-cuffs were tied and I could not see his hands.  
  
"W-w-w-who are you?" I stuttered. Trying to avoid eye contact with him I glanced around the Temple. I was astonshied with the beauty of the room.  
  
"I am Rurau. The Sage of Light." He said gently; "I am did not bring you here to harm you in anyway." He must have noticed my shocked look. "I brought you here becuase I have a job for you."  
  
"A job? Why me?" Amazement came over me. "Why did you pick me, a 11 year old child, to do a job for someone as great as you?" Your a Sage for the Goddesses sake!" I was starting to get mad. Now, mind you I do not get mad. This if I remember correcty was the first time I showed anger toward another.  
  
His body suddenely slumped to the floor, colapsing in such a way that he almost fell of the edge of the platform we were on. "I got to save him!" I said to my self. Running over to him I grabed his robe and pulled him back on the yellow symbol where he appeared. I could not just let him die! (not knowing until later that a Sage could not die) "Are you ok?" My eyes were beggining to well up with tears.  
  
Rurau went into a coughing fit and I became quite worried. "Yes. Thank you my dear." he got out after the fit subsided; "Now as I was saying......." Forgetfullness came over his face; "What was I saying?"  
  
"You were saying that you have a job for me." I spat out bittertly.  
  
"Ah yes. Your job is to be one of the Sages. The Eighth Sage in fact. I am going to bestow upon you the power of the Wind." He began, but I did not know what else he had said becuase I had fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is what happened down to the letter. Unfortunally the light is getting dim so I am unable to continue further. I will continue this tommrrow when there is more light. It is also time for me to eat my supper so I must bid you farewell. 


	2. The Power of the Wind

The Eighth Sage. By TheMightyKrazoaGod  
  
Disclamer: Again I own none of this expect the Eighth Sage idea. You may use it with my permission. Nintendo own's all Zelda related item's including name's, chracters and location's.  
  
This is a continuation to Chapter 1 of The Eighth Sage (duh!). Please read and review.  
  
Again this type of writing means the chracter is thinking.  
  
Chapter 2: The Power Of The Wind  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well as promised I am continuing the tale of how I became the Eighth Sage. It was not easy for me to take on this task. Especially because I was only 11 at the time. Why Rurau said it was a job I still do not know. I have all morning to write so let's begin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a beautiful day on the ranch. Cucco's are crowing softly, Epona is walking around the corral. Nothing could be better... I was right. I thought to my self; It was a dream. I was never taken to the Temple of Light and I never met that Rurau guy.  
  
I got up from where I was laying on the ground and met a strange sight. My ranch clothes were gone! I was standing there naked in the middle of the corral! I ran to my room, opened my wardrobe and to my suprise and astonishment all of my dress's were gone! What was in there instead was a dozen beautiful robe's in the lightest blue. I tried one on and it did not fit at all.  
  
"Curses!" I said to myself. At that moment my new outfit started to glow. "What the..." I began but the robe suddenely srunk and became the perfect fit. It's was like they were enchanted or something. Running to the mirror I saw that they were on me like my ranch clothes, nice and snug.  
  
"Oh no....." I was very frightened. Searching the pockets I found a piece of parchment adressed "Malon" and a necklace. I opened the letter and read it. It said the following:  
  
"My dearest Malon. I am sorry for leaving you in where I did like you were." I bet.. I muttered to myself. "I sent you back to the ranch becuase you had passed out in the Temple. I did bestow upon you however, the power of the Wind. I will contact you if I need you. You are now the Eighth Sage. The other Sage's are; Saria of the Kokiri, Darunia of the Gorons, Princess Ruto of the Zora, Impa of the Sheikah, Nabooru of the Gerudo, and Princess Zelda.The necklace is the Wind Madilion. Never take it off." Your's truly; Rurau The Sage of Light.  
  
"It did happen...it was not a dream." I finally got out after a few minutes. "I am truly a Sage....." So many things buzzed in my head I began to get dizzy. Grabbing a cup of water from the jug by my bed. I sat down and examined the necklace.  
  
The chain was blue and so thin that I wondered how it could hold the Madalion. The Madalion on the other hand was as round as a Deku Nut and as light as a feather. It was the lightest blue and had a symbol like a "S" on the front and the Triforce on the back.  
  
Putting it on, my body suddenely felt like air. A unknown force made me seem more powerful and more confident.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After many month's I discovered that I could control the Wind depending on my mood. If I was happy there was a clear day. Mad ment there was thunder- storm like clouds and sad made these low-lying one's. The clouds over Lon Lon Ranch while Ingo was in charge where my doing. Anyway, back to the tale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was free to continue my daily routine while wearing the necklace under my dress. About a month later however, I was again teleported to the Temple of Light. Rurau was there waiting for me.  
  
"Welcome back my dear" He said gently. "I trust the Madilion has been safe in your hands?"  
  
"It's fine." I spat out. I was still mad at him for sending me back naked.  
  
"I am sorry for sending you back without your clothes. Something happened while you were being transported."  
  
"Alright I forgive you. Stuff hapens." I truly did too. "So what do you need?"  
  
"Have you told anyone about the Madilion?" He asked harshly; I need to know!"  
  
"Calm down! I did not tell anyone!" I was getting a little worried. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Never tell anyone! Ganondorf has imprisoned the other sages! He does not know about you yet. If he does it could mean the downfall of Hyrule as we know it!" He was getting upset. "I am sending you back now."  
  
He raised his arm's and with that I was back at the ranch. Looking down I saw he left me clothed this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was not to thrilled when he sent me back to Lon Lon Ranch the first time but I forgave him. I must leave now so I will continue tommrrow. Farewell reader!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I TheMightyKrazoaGod would like to thank General EBM for being my first review on Ch. 1.  
  
I will update when I can. 


	3. Ingo's Revenge

The Eighth Sage. By TheMightyKrazoaGod  
  
Disclamer: Again I own none of this expect the Eighth Sage idea. You may use it with my permission. Nintendo own's all Zelda related item's including name's, chracters and location's.  
  
This is Chapter 3 of The Eighth Sage. I am updating this faster than I thought I would! This is my first fan fiction so please rewiew and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Ingo's Revenge  
  
Well here I am again. I have decided to write this in the corral becuase it is eaiser to recall the memories. The 3 years or so after Ganondorf captured the other 7 Sages was pretty uneventful here at the ranch. Therefore I won't bore you with the details. Only real important thing that happened is that Dad fired Ingo. Problem is he wasn't to happy about that happening. Let's continue with my story shall we?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All hell broke started about 6 month's after Ingo was fired. This was 1 year before Link awoken. Dad and I were racing around the corral. I had Epona so naturally I won. Suddenely a huge black horse appeared out of no where.  
  
Upon it was a huge and I mean huge man. He was wearing this black armor, black boots and had skin almost as dark as the night. Strangest thing about him though, was his eyes. They seemed complety void of life.  
  
"Who is in charge of this ranch?" He bellowed.  
  
Dad stepped forward. "I-I-I-I-I am....." He sounded like a mouse; "Can I help you s-s-s-sir?  
  
"Ah......so you are the one who fired Ingo..." The dark man spoke with malice; "You are Talon are you not?"  
  
"Yes, y-y-y-yes I am." Dad still didn't regain his voice.  
  
Suddenly the dark man raised his hand. It started to glow purple and a huge ball of pure energy appeared upon it. Raising his hand and he threw it at Dad.  
  
"NO!!" I screamed. Dad started to moan with agony and than.....he was gone. After he vanished the man started to laugh.  
  
"What did you do to my father?!" I yelled at the man on the horse. That was a horrible idea to say the least.  
  
"You dare raise your voice to me? I am Ganondorf, King of the Geurdo! I ask the questions around here!" He picked me up like I was a feather and slapped me across the face like a rag doll.  
  
He continued doing that for a few minutes until he got bored of me and threw me to the ground. My entire body was shaking from the pain.  
  
Ganondorf laughed one more time and vanished from sight, leaving me alone on the ground.  
  
"Get up! Get up now!" A iritating voice rang through the air. Next thing I know I was being kicked.  
  
"Go away....." I moaned, still being sore from the assult done by Ganondorf. Next thing I know there was a sharp pain in my scalp. I was being pulled up by my hair.  
  
"I give the order's now! Get up! You have work to do!" That voice sounded strangly familar..  
  
I looked at him and my eyes opened with horror. It was Ingo! He was back!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The month's between when Ingo came back and when Link freed me was the worst in my life. He abused me, totured me, made me sleep with the cow's and other things can't say. I won't continue tonight becuase of the painfull memories these are but I will continue tommrrow. 


	4. Confrontation at Lon Lon Ranch

The Eighth Sage By TheMightyKrazoaGod  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this expect for the Eighth Sage idea. You may use it with my permission. If I could I would own the Zelda franchise but Nintendo beat me to it.  
  
  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. Sorry it took so long for me to update but my dad put me on a computer restriction so I have to do it at school. There will be one more chapter after this. I have been writing up another fan fiction along side this one so I may post it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4; Confrontation at Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here I am back at writing this. The day when Ingo came back and took over the ranch marked the beginning of total hell for me. He basically treated me like I was livestock. I was forced to sleep with the Cuccos, wear the same clothes day after day, and any food I did get was very little. The most I ever got was half a loaf of bread and a glass of water. Thank the Goddesses that Link came about 2 months after this began. I will tell you what happened down to the smallest detail. Let's begin shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want those shoes to shine like Lake Hylia! And I want them done now!" Ingo roared, spraying spit everywhere. He was in one of his usual moods. It was worse this time because Ganondorf requested a horse from the ranch. Ingo is extremely domineering and refuses to give up anything. So to vent his anger he made me spit-shine his shoes.  
  
"Yes sir." I moaned. He forced me to always call him master. I hated doing that but if I did not he would only punish me more severely. Without a rag I had to use my sleeve to polish them.  
  
"Good! Now get in the cow stall! I want all of them fed and cleaned! Get in there now girl!" He screamed. I opened the door and just started wondering how much longer I would have to put up with him when a man came in the ranch. He was wearing a green tunic, green hat and had blond hair. He also had a sword and a Hyliyan Shield on his back. He looked very familiar.  
  
"What!? What do you want?? I am Ingo; master of this ranch. May I help you?" He had put on one of his falsetto smiles. He probally thought he was a potentianl customer, or a potentianl sap. Either way I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.  
  
"I am looking for Talon, the owner of the ranch. Is he here?" The green clad man asked. "I am a old friend of his."  
  
"Talon? He is long gone my friend. He vanished about half a year ago and left me the ranch. I have no idea where he is." Ingo mused with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Watching this confrientation in the make-shift barn we had for the cows I wondered if I had seen the man in the green tunic before. He acted just like Link did when I met him for the first time about 7 years ago. Well before I became I sage.  
  
"Well than is his daughter Malon available? I need to speak to her regarding a horse her father promised me about 7 years ago. My name is Link. Malon should remember me."  
  
I gasped at the mention of the name Link and almost fainted on the spot. It was Link! That wonderful compassionate boy I met when he was just a child! I was overwhelmed with joy when I saw him again!  
  
Ingo turned a nasty shade of green when he found out it was Link. Apperently he remembered him as I did. I could see the fire inginte in Link's eyes when Ingo told him that he could not see me or have a horse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The battle of men began later that day. After a heated talk Link finally got upset and drew his sword. Ingo got a little worried and challenged him to a race. I will tell that story a little later. Perhaps tommrrow. Farewell!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my work. I had my Literacy teacher look at the first 3 chapters and she said it read like The Hobbit. I will update the last chapter as soon as I can. 


	5. The Final Chapter

The Eighth Sage. By; TheMightyKrazoaGod  
  
Disclamer. Once again I own none of this but the Eighth Sage Idea. You may use it with my permission of course.  
  
This will be the final chapter of my story. I would like to thank all who read and reviewed.  
  
Chapter 5; The End Of Ingo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here we are. At the end of my tale. Luckly Ingo never discovered my madalion. This had to be the most unnerving 7 years of my life. I am still very grateful for Link returning and freeing me. Here is what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A race? Why would I want to race a scum bag like you?" Link spat.  
  
"Because the prize would be the freedom of the girl. You are here to see her are you not? If you win I will let her go. On the other hand however........." Ingo said with a sly grin; "If you lose than you will be trapped here for the rest of your days."  
  
"Fine!" Link announced.  
  
I could not belive what I just heard. Link is risking his freedom for my own. I almost ran out of the cow shed then and there to stop him but if Ingo saw me out....I could not even think of what he might do to me.  
  
I watched as Link and Ingo walked into the corral. Ingo whistled and that scrawny poor excuse for a horse of his came over. Link began to walk around the corral, examining all of the horses.  
  
"Where is Epona?" He asked Ingo.  
  
"Epona??? She is long gone! Left when Talon did!" Ingo got out quickly. Link was unaware that Epona was still at the ranch. I saw a ocarina sticking out of his pocket.  
  
At that moment my mind buzzed with a glimmer of hope. Did he remember the song I taught him? The song that my mother sung to me? I could only hope...  
  
"Would you mind if I checked the corral?" Link asked calmly.  
  
"Fine what ever you want! Just hurry up!" Ingo was getting impatient.  
  
Link took out his ocarina and put it to his mouth. Than he played Epona's Song. In the corner a brown horse raised it's head. Looking at the person who played the melody, she ran over and stopped in front of Link.  
  
"Epona is not here anymore?" Link mused with a smile. Ingo's face turned as red as the fire of Death Mountain.  
  
"Let's just race! You win Malon is free. You lose and you stay with her!" Ingo shouted.  
  
"I never go back on my word." He said back.  
  
The race began. Link had a early lead but then came the fences on the back stretch. That dirty rotten cheater pushed Link into the fence surrounding the corral, making him fall back. By the end of the first lap Ingo was in the lead with Link about 2 horses behind. But than....than a mircle happened. When Ingo went to jump over the first fence, his horse's hoof got caught in the fence. He went flying foward and got a mouth full of dirt. Link caught up and won the race before Ingo got back on the horse. I cheered so loudly in the barn that the one cow almost jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest is history as the say. Link won the race, rescued the ranch from Ingo and rescued my father. I gave him Epona as a reward. Well I hope you all enjoyed my story and please pass it on to others so they may also know of my tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to thank all who read and reviewed. The greatest thanks would have to go to canihavea-soda because her story "Untold Tales: Shiek" inspired me to write this. Also to General EBM for the drwaing done for the story and my Literacy teacher Mrs. Netis for telling me that it read like "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien. I will make another story soon. 


End file.
